<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Press Conference by willowbot2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155872">Press Conference</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000'>willowbot2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Irondad and Spiderson - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt Peter Parker, Italian Tony Stark, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Quentin Beck Being a Jerk, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes Peter to his first press conference.  Everything is going well until things start going upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Quentin Beck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Press Conference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter woke up to the feeling of someone gently shaking his shoulder.  He slowly opened his eyes to look around.  He was still in Tony’s fancy black car.  It was now dark outside though.  Tony was looking at him and pointing to something out the window.  He looked to see a billboard that said,  “Welcome to Washington DC”  In fancy letters.  Peter smiled nodding at the sign.  Him and Tony were on a trip to DC for a press conference.  He was going as Tony’s personal intern.  Tony insisted they travel by road to gain some one on one time.  Peter was excited, especially since his last trip there was ruined by Toomes.</p><p>Peter looked down at the clock on the dashboard.  It was almost midnight.  He felt bad for Tony, he had to stay up so late driving.  He glanced over at Peter a few times before asking, “What’s wrong?”  Peter shrugged.  He laid his head back down on the window and let his eyes flutter shut as he fell back into sleep.  Tony looked over at Peter and watched as his breathing slowed again.  He really needed sleep, tomorrow was a big day.  Peter had a big speech he had to say in front of his first new team.  He had been trying to memorize it most of the car ride.  He only stopped when it started getting dark so he wouldn’t ruin his eyes.</p><p>When Peter woke up again, they were at the hotel.  He was only half awake when he grabbed his bags from the back and went into the lobby, waiting  for Tony to get their keys.  When they got to the room, Peter was surprised to see that they had gotten a single bed.  “I thought we got a double.”  Tony muttered as he set his bags by the door.  Peter shrugged it off.  The bed was pretty big and he didn’t mind sharing with Tony.  He set his bags on the right side of the bed and crawled into the comfy bedding.  He only glazed at the clock to see it was around one thirty before he closed his eyes.</p><p>----------------------</p><p>Peter was woken up to the sound of the shower running.  He crawled out of bed and grabbed his toothbrush, starting to brush his teeth.  Tony came out of the shower pretty soon after.  Tony didn’t have to tell Peter to take a shower.  He already knew the drill.  After he got out he dried himself off and took his suit out of his bag.  He went into the bathroom to change, before coming out with his tie tied in a confusing knot.  Tony helped Peter untangle it and showed him how to tie it.  Peter then combed and put gel into his hair until it was barely noticeable that it was curly.</p><p>On the car ride there, Peter went over his speech multiple times.  Still not sure he was fully ready.  The building was huge.  It wasn’t too tall, but was pretty wide.  People were running in and out of the glass doors, sometimes stumbling over each other in the process.  Peter waited for Tony to exit the car and straighten out his jacket, before following him close behind into the building.  When they were inside, the building was packed.  Peter swore he lost Tony a few times as they pushed through the crowds of people.  Finally they were in an empty room with lots of windows.  Tony shut the door behind them, making the voices outside quieter.  </p><p>“Alright.  I have to tell you these things.  They’re very important about press conferences.”  Tony sighed and began speaking.  “First of all, your age, grade, address, and phone number is classified.  No one here can legally ask that.  If they do, just ignore them.  Second, we will each have a bottle of water.  He can drink it if your mouth or throat feels dry.  Third, there will be a party afterwards.  You may go, but you may not drink and you have to stay out of trouble.”  Peter nodded understanding the rules.  Tony and Peter practiced a few more times before a woman came in announcing that everyone was ready.</p><p>Tony had Peter sit in a cushioned chair next to the stand until it was his turn to speak.  When everyone came in, Peter was surprised at how many people and cameras could fit in such a small room.  He still stayed seated though, trying to ignore the strange looks he got.  Tony started off, explaining new things about his company and how much money he was donating.  Peter was surprised when Tony called him up to speak.  It had gone so fast.  He pulled out his notecards and started steadily reading off of them, hoping his voice didn’t sound off.</p><p>When he was done, people started asking questions.  The first person was a man in the front.  “Peter!  Are you a charity case for Tony Stark?  He usually doesn’t let his personal interns travel with him.”  Peter looked around nervously, before looking over to Tony Stark, who was standing behind him.  Tony stepped in front of Peter and answered the question for him.  “Peter is one of my hardest working interns.  I only see it fit to take him on a vacation.”  The whole time he spoke he kept his hand on the back of Peter’s neck protectively.</p><p>The next question came from a woman near the back of the crowd.  “Is Peter a high schooler?  And if he is, why did you choose someone so young?”  Tony sighed annoyed.  “That’s classified.  Next!”  Peter couldn’t help laughing at how casual Tony took the question.  Another woman shouted,  “Peter!  Are you related to Tony in any way?”  Peter seemed shocked at the question, but could answer it himself.  “No, M-Mr. Stark is my boss and mentor.  We’re not related.”  The woman asked another question.  “Do you live with Tony Stark?”  Peter answered before he could think.  “No, I live in an apartment in Que-”  Tony was quick to react.  He slapped his hand over Peter’s mouth and said into the microphone.  “That’s all we have today.”</p><p>Peter sat back down in the chair as Tony told the crowd when the party would be.  Tony pushed himself to the doorway and shook everyone’s hand as they left the room.  Peter was mesmerised in watching the crowd filter through the door.  When everyone was gone, Tony closed the door and Peter stood from his chair.  “Mr. Stark, I’m so sorry.  I-I forgot.”  Tony sighed tiredly and ran his fingers through his hair.  He walked over the potiem and grabbed his and Peter’s notecards.  “Now we just have to hope they didn’t fully hear you.  And if they did… then we have to hope no one out there has anything against me or you.”</p><p>----------------</p><p>They went back to the hotel and Tony ordered some Chinese for lunch.  After lunch, Tony changed into a different suit.  It had a black undershirt and a blue jacket.  Peter had never seen Tony wearing that.  Tony gave Peter a suit with a blue undershirt and a red jacket.  Peter was able to tie his tie this time.  When they were ready, Tony sprayed some cologne on himself and Peter.  “No messing around with the women, no drinking, no talking to someone you or I don’t know.”  Tony set out the rules, hoping Peter would remember this time.</p><p>When they got back to the building, it didn’t look as serious as before.  Colorful lights were flashing from the windows and music was blasting.  Tony kept a hand on Peter’s upper back as they walked in.  Tony led him to a leather couch sitting against the wall and leaned in to whisper in his ear.  “I’m going to talk to some people, stay here until I get back.  If you have an emergency, text me.”  Peter sat down on the couch awkwardly searching the crowd.  He spotted a man with dirty blonde hair in a green suit.  When the man spotted him, his eyes went wide and he started heading over to Peter.  Peter quickly looked away, trying to ignore the man.</p><p>The man sat down next to him with a drink of wine in one of his hands.  “You’re Tony’s personal intern.”  He started snapping his fingers as if he was trying to remember something.  “Peter!  Right?”  Peter nodded, looking around the crowds for Tony.  Peter hadn’t realised how close the man had gotten until he felt the man’s breath on him.  He tried scooting away, but he was already too close to the edge.  The man placed a hand on Peter’s knee and started talking to him.  Peter couldn’t hear him though, his heart was pounding too loudly.  He started desperately wanting Tony.</p><p>Peter froze when he felt the man’s hand travel up to his thigh.  He pushed the man away.  He must have pushed a bit too hard because the man’s wine spilled all over him.  Peter stood up and started wiping the liquid off of his suit.  It was too late and it was already soaking in.  The man grabbed his wrist and started pulling him through the crowd.  Peter thought he heard him say something about the bathrooms.  He was led out of the crowds to a hallway where there were two bathrooms across from each other.  One for women, the other for men.  The man led him into the men’s bathroom.</p><p>Peter realized it was completely empty.  If anything happened, no one would help.  Peter went over to the paper towel dispenser and pulled out a few pieces.  He wet them down in the sink and started trying to scrub the wine out.  He heard the man shuffling around behind him, but thought nothing of it.  When he was sure he had gotten most of it out, he turned around.  He nearly ran into the man with how close he was standing.  He glanced over to the door to make an escape only to find a heavy trash can was pushed in front of it.  Peter thought he could push the trash can away from the door, but it would give the man time to catch him.</p><p>The man stepped forward and started pushing Peter towards the sink.  He was being squished between the sink and the man.  The man grabbed his shoulders and spun him around.  Peter didn’t know what was going on, but it hurt when his hips were smashed against the sink.  Peter’s pants were pushed down harshly.  He started trying to squirm out of the man’s grip, only for the man to grab his hair and smash his head into the mirror.  Peter could feel the blood dripping down his face.  The cuts stung painfully.  He focused on the pain of the cuts instead of the pain of the man forcing himself into Peter.</p><p>When the man was done, he pulled away from Peter and Peter fell to the ground.  His bloody face fell on the dirty tile floor.  Peter thought the man was done, but the man kneeled next to him.  He flinched when the man started running his fingers through Peter’s now messy hair.  The man grabbed a handful of Peter’s hair and forced him to kneel.  He put his face close to Peter’s ear, to the point where he could feel his breath on his neck.  “If you want more you can find me by Quentin Beck.”  Quentin let go of Peter, and his face slammed back into the wet floor.</p><p>The man pushed the trash can away from the door, straightened his suit jacket, and walked out like nothing happened.  A notification pinged on Peter’s phone as he laid there.  He started trying to stand.  His legs ached, his hips were sore, and his lower back felt like fire.  Peter was able to get into a kneeling position and grabbed onto the sink.  He slowly pulled himself up and leaned onto the sink.  Pulling out his phone, he turned it on to see a message from Tony.</p><p>Where are you, kid?  I thought I asked you to stay on the couch</p><p>Peter unlocked his phone and texted back with shaky fingers.</p><p>I think I’ll head home.  I’ll call a cab</p><p>Tony answered almost instantly</p><p>Are you sure?  Do you at least want something to eat?</p><p>Peter gagged at the thought of food.</p><p>I’m fine.  I’m not really hungry.</p><p>Peter didn’t wait for Tony to answer back before he started limping towards the door.  He was surprised to find he made it there so fast.  Opening the door, he wasn’t ready for the loud voices that echoed through the building.  He walked through the crowd as casual as he could, only limping a few times.  He put his head down and hid his face with his jacket.  As he left, he wasn’t expecting to find a crowd of paparazzi lust outside the door.  He took off his jacket and put it over his head, making sure no one could take pictures of him.</p><p>When he made it across the street, he called a cab and asked to be taken to the hotel they were staying at.  In the car, the man driving kept looking through his mirror at Peter’s face, but didn’t say anything.  When he made it there, he pulled out the extra money in his pocket he was saving for snacks, and gave it to the driver as a tip.  He opened his door and stumbled to the door of the hotel.  He was cautious as he walked through the lobby.  He nearly collapsed in the elevator, only staying up by gripping the handrail on the side.</p><p>He passed the room a couple times before unlocking it with his key.  When he was inside, he went straight to the bathroom.  He nearly gagged when he saw his face.  It was really bad.  There were still pieces of glass stuck in his face.  He carefully pulled them out and threw them into the trash can under the sink.  After cleaning the blood off his face with a washcloth and warm water, he crawled into the bed.  For what felt like an hour, Peter stared at the ceiling and cried, until he was too tired to cry anymore.  He then wrapped himself into a tight cocoon of blankets and fell asleep.</p><p>---------------</p><p>He woke up to the feeling of someone shaking him awake.  Instinctively, he flinched away, almost falling off the bed.  “I’m sorry for waking you, Pete.  You just have all the blankets.”  He heard someone whisper.  It sounded like Tony.  He lifted his face towards the voice and opened his eyes.  It was Tony, he had the lamp on the nightstand on his side turned on.  When Peter looked at Tony, Tony’s mouth fell open.  “Peter?  What happened?”  Peter looked at him confused until he spotted something red from the corner of his eye.  He looked down at his pillow and realized what had happened.  There was a blood stain near the middle of the white cloth.  He must be bleeding again.  Peter wanted to lie, but he was too tired to come up with anything.</p><p>Peter didn’t feel the sob come from his chest when it first happened.  But he realised he was crying when he felt liquid dripping down his cheeks and stinging his cuts.  Tony sat down on the bed and pulled Peter into a tight embrace.  At first, Peter wanted to escape the hold, but calmed himself down when he reminded himself it was just Tony.  Peter told Tony everything that happened.  He wasn’t sure it was completely clear, but assumed Tony had understood because he felt a hand rub his back and pulled him into a tight hug,  “It’s okay, buddy.”  Tony reminded softy.  Peter didn’t want Tony to let go of him ever.  He grabbed handfuls of the man’s shirt as he cried.  He hated it when he cried.  He saw it as making him look weak.  Tony kept rubbing his back and made a calming shushing noise.</p><p>When Peter was done, Tony still hugged him.  Not as tightly.  But Peter could feel the warmth radiating through him.  After a few more seconds embraced in the hug, Tony unraveled his arms from around Peter.  Peter was much more calm.  His face was still bleeding though.  Tony grabbed his first aid kit from the closet and came back over to Peter.  Peter must have forgotten because he was crawling back into bed.  Tony motioned for Peter to come to the edge of the bed, where he was sitting.  Peter crawled over to him and sat down.  Tony gently pushed Peter’s head onto his lap.  His face was towards Tony, so he could clean his cuts.  And he could still sleep using his lap as a pillow.</p><p>Peter stayed pretty still while he cleaned his cuts.  He only flinched a few times when he rubbed a bit too hard.  Tony put bandaids on the cuts that were really deep.  When he was done, Peter sat up, imagining Tony would want to sleep.  He crawled back to his side of the bed and started getting comfortable.  Tony laid down next to Peter and looked down at him.  The boy was curled in on himself and was shivering.  Tony moved himself closer to Peter until his shoulder was against Peter’s back.  Peter went still and turned to look at Tony.  Tony wrapped his arm around Peter and pulled him into his chest.  Peter was still at first, but soon leaned into the touch.</p><p>Peter started getting more comfortable.  He was about to fall asleep when he heard Tony whisper in his ear.  “I’ll deal with this.  All you need to do is rest.”  At those calming words, Peter drifted off to sleep.</p><p>----------------</p><p>Peter slept in late the next morning.  When he woke up Tony was gone.  He first started worrying until he saw the note on the fridge, explaining he had only left to get breakfast.  Peter felt scared being alone in a hotel room without Tony.  Anyone could know where he was and break into the hotel.  He paced back and forth thinking of scenarios in his head.  He stopped when he heard a knock on the door.  He assumed it was Tony so he opened the door.  But why would Tony be knocking if he had a key?  Before Peter could think straight and shut the door, a man pushed himself through.  It was that man from last night.  Quentin.  Peter coward away from the man.  He pushed himself into a corner and shook profoundly.  He could feel the wall shaking from his fear.  The man grabbed Peter’s wrist and forced him to his feet.  Peter made a whining sound, but obligated.  Quentin forced him onto the bed and stuffed his face in the pillows.</p><p>Peter felt the air hit him as Quentin stripped him.  He dug his hands into the pillows as the man entered him, again.  “This is for telling your… boss… about what happened.”  He started getting angry and forced more pain into Peter.  Peter sobbed into the bed, wishing Tony would come in and save him.  Or maybe Tony would think he was weak.  He would agree with Quentin.  He did need to be punished.  It felt like forever until Quentin stopped.  He took a quick break before he started again.  This time was rougher.  Peter could feel the blood dripping down his legs onto the white sheets.  Quentin started saying something, but it was cut off by the sound of someone breaking open the door and tackling him to the ground.</p><p>Peter colapsted and allowed the sheets to engulf his broken and bruised body.  He heard lots of noises.  The sound of police sirens, the sound of Quentin screaming that he was innocent, the sound of Tony’s voice cracking while he talked to who Peter assumed was May over the phone.  He wanted peace and quiet.  He wanted Tony to be sitting next to him, holding his hand and rubbing his back, reminding him that it was okay.  He was okay.  Either Peter hadn’t noticed it before or he just started doing it, he realised he was crying.  Sobbing so hard his chest and stomach hurt.  He felt life vomiting, but was too busy sobbing and trying to breathe to throw up what was in his empty stomach.</p><p>Peter was then moved.  He was moved by someone.  He was moved to lay on his back.  A couple hands started wiping the blood off his legs and cleaning him with soft pieces of cloth.  A warm hand was placed on his cheek and another ran fingers through his hair.  “It’ll be okay, buddy.  I promise.  It will be okay.  You’re okay.”  The voice cracked and he was pulled into a sudden death gripping hug.  He could hear someone sobbing next to his ear.  He took this as a chance to let his tears stream down his face and onto the person’s shirt.  After the long embrace, Peter felt strong but gentle arms carried him out to a car.  He was laid down on the back seats.  The same person who carried him out slid in next to him and allowed Peter to use his lap as a pillow.</p><p>He recognized the lap he was laying on.  He recognized the long fingers that ran through his curls.  He recognized the soft voice that sang to him in Italian.  He knew it was Tony.  Tony who was trying to keep himself together and hide that fact that he wanted to murder Quentin.  Tony who had lost his parents and understood how hard it was to lose something that was close to you.  Tony who Peter saw as a father figure.  Peter drifted off to sleep trusting himself in Tony’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>